Patience Is Key
by Cyberbaby
Summary: Everyone Needs Love in their Life...HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The air blew across the roads and streets that burst into life as the morning sun drenched the world in color, chasing away th

The air blew across the roads and streets that burst into life as the morning sun drenched the world in color, chasing away the darkness. A plane, private as no commercial would fly this late or early with one passenger, came skidding down the runway into a private hanger where a car, yes you guessed right a private limo waited to take the single passenger away. 

Jerry Salinger checked his wristwatch counting the minutes of the delayed flight, he was suppose to be home with his wife, cuddled into the sheets and resting for today's work, but he'd been called in at ten at night to be at the hanger and pick up the passenger by midnight only the plane was delayed by weather and had now gotten in by six in the morning. Rubbing his tired eyes, yawning and stretching he watched as the pilot lowered the stairs and stepped aside allowing the passenger off.

Seventeen year old Ashley Davies clad in high tops, tight fitting blue jeans and a red polo shirt matching the red streak in her bangs which swiped the left side of her face while the rest of the dark brown hair was pulled into a pony tail. Sun glasses covered tired hazelnut eyes glazed over from tears shed in her sleep, licking her lips she tugged her over night bag over her shoulder and descended the stairs walking toward Jerry.

"Miss. Ashley," the old man of forty nodding with a sad smile. 

"Jerry," she breathed out, dropping her bag and throwing her arms around his broad shoulders, taking the warm strong arms encircling her waist. Jerry was her father's head of security and she hadn't seen him in so long, actually she saw him a year more than her father. 

Raife Davies, rock legend, cheated on his wife when Ashley was three, in the divorce Christine who was a very loving mother got custody of the little girl. Raife moved out of their four bed room New Port house to live in Los Angeles where he felt he could spend all the money he wanted with out his wife nagging him so that's how he ended up in a three story mansion. Raife came and visited every once in awhile but after Ashley's tenth birthday he stopped, Jerry came by on her eleventh birthday to give her a present than he too never returned.

"You look exhausted," Jerry sighed running a hand through his graying red hair. He knew why the girl was sent to live with her father who she hardly knew and felt horrible for her, "Come on let's get going," he picked her bag up and put his hand around her shoulders leading her to the limo.

Once inside the tired teen laid her forehead against the glass window, glancing out at the scenery going by silently wishing she'd never laid eyes on it at all. She hated that she had to live here and go through her senior year in a new place but hated all the prying glares and judging words from those at her old school and town. Now was a time to start new, to make something of her self and try to be a good girl instead of the bad ass she was used to. Ashley knew it would be hard but she told her self she would at least try for _his_ sake, she owned it to _him_.

"Miss. Ashley we're here," Jerry spoke softly in case the teenager was asleep. She removed her head from the window and nodded and climbed out.

In front of her was a large red bricked mansion with a perfectly mowed lawn and trees spaced evenly apart and a clean water fountain in the middle of the circular driveway, "I don't fit in," she whispered to her self before following Jerry into the house.

"Ashley welcome," Raife stood with arms wide open expecting the young girl to accept his embrace which had been held from her for so long. She looked him up and down, nothing really changed except for a few more wrinkles; he still sported his wild and crazy bleached blonde hair, dark eyeliner, tight clothes and a stud earring in his left ear.

"Raife," she spoke harshly crossing her arms she didn't care if this was the bad girl thing to do, what did he think would happen, she'd come in and they'd act like father and daughter again, yeah right!

Lowering his arms to his side she saw disappointment cross his features, "Let me show you to your room," he picked up her bag only to have her yank it back, he nodded in understanding and thanked Jerry and gave the guy the day off.

Leading Ashley up to the second floor he explained was the bed rooms while the third floor contained the in house gym and entertainment areas, as they passed the third door down it swung open allowing loud Kelly Clarkson music to echo off the walls, standing in the door way dressed in a mini skirt and tube top which barely covered a flat chest was Kyla Davies, half sister as she was conceived by the woman Raife cheated with, after the divorce he remarried the woman and moved her out with him to LA where he'd help raise their child, Ashley felt hatred for this younger version of her father and step mom due to the fact she got to spend time with their father while she and her mom only received checks.

"Kyla what are you wearing?" Raife questioned scratching his eyebrow.

The teenager tilted her head, "Oh this...bought it last month just thought I'd see if it fit still, I was invited to the end of summer bash tonight, you know the big party on the beach before school tomorrow," 

"Oh yes, well since it is a school night be back by midnight no..."

"Come on daddy," Kyla whined taking a step closer and wrapping her hands around his arm tugging a bit like a child who didn't get what she wanted, "I'm sixteen now,"

"Fine...fine one thirty no later I mean it Ky," he pointed a finger at her. She released his arm and squealed hugging her father quickly, "and maybe Ashley would like to go?"

His words drained the excitement out of the young girl's body, her brown eyes narrowing and swiping up and down Ashley. The two had only heard about each other and this was the first time meeting, Kyla had seen pictures but Ashley hadn't, due to the fact that Christine sent Raife pictures all the time trying to get him back into his daughter's life.

"I don't want to impose," Ashley spoke quickly wanting to diffuse the awkward situation.

"Nonsense honey," Raife wrapped his arm around Kyla's shoulder tugging her close, "Kyla here won't mind you tagging along."

Ashley didn't want to tag along, she was never one to be a follower, she was a leader and she didn't want to deal with Kyla really not wanting her there and ditching her at the party in a place she didn't know in a city she wasn't use too, "Nah," she gave a tight lipped smile, "I'm tired...just going to hang out here,"

"Okay...cool, see you later daddy," Kyla stood on her tip toes kissing his cheek, gave a half hearted wave to her half sister before skipping down the stairs and out the door. 

"Well that was Kyla," he said with a shrug his attention still on the door like he was far away shaking his head he stared back at his other daughter, "Your room is right down here..." 

He opened the door and showered her the huge spacious room, definitely a step up from her New Port home but she still rather be sleeping in her warm comfortable familiar bed tonight inside of this un-slept guest bed rooms bed, dropping her bag she stared around, "It's big..."

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head, "but um...it's nice right cause I can get you another room if you want..."

"...Raife,"

"Dad please?" he begged.

"Raife...this room is fine," she tossed her bag onto the bed.

"Okay than um...get some rest you start school tomorrow at King High, the same school Kyla goes to," he went to shut the door before turning back around, "and I'm really glad you're here even under the circumstances," with out waiting for a response he left her in the room alone.

Sitting on the bed she sighed and flopped back, wondering how she ended up here and than pushing the thought away, she rummaged through her bag and pulled out some pajamas, quickly discarding her clothes and putting on the comfy nightwear on she snuggled into the king sized bed and wrapped the satin sheets around her tired body, whispering goodnight to _him_ as she'd done every night since the incident before closing her eyes and passing out.

XXXX

BANG...BANG...

"Time to get up Ash," Raife yelled through the door.

Ashley groaned as she shifted beneath the covers, the night had been filled with tossing and turning and hardly any sleep but she was slowly getting used to not having a good nights rest any more with all the nightmares, "I'm up!" she called out so her father would stop pounding on the door.

"You have thirty to get dressed and ready," than he walked off to do the same to Kyla.

The brunette threw the covers off her and padded to the bathroom which lucky for her was inside her room so she didn't have to wait or share with anyone else. A quick shower and dressing comfortably in jeans, shoes and another polo shirt she trudged down stairs to the kitchen. Inside Kyla was shoveling cereal into her mouth quickly while Raife sat drinking his morning coffee and reading the paper, Veronica Davies the step mom was checking her Compaq mirror and dabbing powder on her face.

Rolling her eyes she made her way to the breakfast bar and poured her self some cereal, "G'morning sunshine," Raife beamed happy to have both his daughter's in the same place, "Have nice night?"

She sat down mixing the coco puffs around in the milk making it chocolate milk which she preferred and met his statement with a shrug, "Hurry up I don't want to be late?" Kyla spoke around her spoon.

Ashley glanced at her watch as far as she knew school didn't start till seven thirty and it was barely five thirty now, "Late for what...and why are we up so early?"

"Don't want to miss the bus now do you?" Veronica said as she stuffed the Compaq back into her purse and drank her coffee, brown orbs glaring for a second before turning to her section of the news paper laid out on the table.

"Bus?"

"Yeah, I failed the test twice and daddy won't buy me a car till I get my license," Kyla slumped she'd worked hard at memorizing all the information but it just wouldn't stick.

"I have a license and a car," she offered.

"Yes but your car isn't due to arrive till Friday and your not insured for any of my vehicles," Raife chimed in standing up, "So get your book bags and out you go," he ushered them out the door with a hug and kiss good bye on the forehead.

The frigid morning air clung to their bodies as the ambled down the drive way and on to the side walk, Ashley could see a few more people waiting for the bus a few feet away, Kyla took off at a run and jumped on a boy's back, "Ahhhhh!" he yelled swinging her off him.

"Aiden!" she squealed happily as Ashley forced her cold hands into her pockets and stepped beside them.

"Kyla, babe, how you been?" he asked leaning down and placing a rough kiss on her cheek but she was used to it by now.

"Same old same old so how was the slopes in Switzerland?" 

"Awesome, we skied all day and sipped coco at night, my parents even took us out on an overnight camp out, it was so beautiful, I wish you could have been there?" he pouted earning a swoon from Kyla.

"Aid that's so sweet," before it could get any more lovey dovey Ashley cleared her throat.

"And who is this pretty little thing?" he wondered in a thick husky voice, the brunette repressed an eye roll.

"Aiden this is my half sister Ashley, Ashley this is my boyfriend Aiden," she introduced blandly. Aiden smirked as he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Nice to meet you," this earned a smack from his girlfriend, he slung his arms around her pulling her body closer, "Aw baby you know I'm joking," he kissed her on the lips and the two hugged but Ashley saw the smirk and wink he sent her way, boys, she thought turning away.

The bus pulled up and everyone filed in, it wasn't to packed thank goodness so she sat in the front seat, "Uh Ash...what are you doing?" Kyla asked hesitantly leaning against the seat.

"Um...sitting?"

"No," Kyla pulled her up and started dragging her to the back, "If you want to be cool," she pushed her down into an empty seat, "Than sit back here...only nerds and retards sit up front...oh and speaking of, look who's back to riding the bus," Kyla nodded to the front and all the heads turned to look.

Ashley's sight settled on a head of blonde hair coming up the stairs and as the girl entered the bus her breath hitched inside her lungs, the girl was maybe an inch taller than her on a good day and had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and a baby face that screamed innocent all over it, she wore pretty much the same as Ashley only a little bagger.

"Yo freak what's up?" a jock yelled a few seats down, the girl smiled and waved to the boy before sitting down, "God what a retard," the group laughed and went back to there conversations.

"Who is that?" Ashley wondered not liking what had just happened.

Kyla sighed, "Spencer Carlin...King High's resident loony, don't talk with her," 

The bus pulled up to the loading zone and Ashley stood up, "Ash wait," Kyla wrapped her fingers around the girl's wrists.

"What?" the other teen nodded to the front, the older brunette glanced up front and saw an African American teenage girl get on the bus and approach the blonde girl in the front seat, she smiled down and took her hand and led her off, "What was that?"

"That...nothing we just have to wait till she gets off before we can," Kyla shrugged as if it was no big deal and shuffled off with all the other students.

First...second...third period boring as usual, no matter what school you go to it doesn't matter the classes will put you to sleep, lunch time the best time of the day. Ashley got a soda from the vending machine than went to sit by her sister and her friends in the cafeteria but while walking down the hall way she heard sniffling. Frowning and furrowing her brows she walked the opposite way till the crying became louder, turning the corner she saw Spencer sitting on the ground with her back against the wall wiping her tears on her sleeve as she rocked back and forth.

Swallowing the brunette carefully made her way to the girl and sat down next to her, "Are you okay?" she asked causing the blonde to jump and try to stand but tripped over her shoe laces making her fall back to the ground, "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you,"

"L-l-leave me a-a-lo-ne," Spencer stuttered out as fresh tears threatened to fall.

"Spencer there you are," the African American girl who'd taken her off the bus came rushing down the hall, "Why did you leave the group huh?" she asked leaning down.

"M-y sh-o-oe," Spencer nodded down to her tennis shoes which were both untied.

"Remember you have to stay in line," she reprimanded while tugging on the blonde's leg so she could get better access to the shoe and started tying the shoes back up, "Better?" she asked after finishing the second one, Spencer nodded and wiped her nose on her shirt, "Okay sweetie let's go back to the line," she helped the girl up and pointed to another person at the end of the hall, "Go with Madison," the blonde nodded and walked off with one last look at the brunette who had sat by her, their eyes locked for a brief second causing butterflies in Ashley's stomach, "I'm Chelsea Lewis," she spoke sticking her hand out.

Ashley's attention brought back to the teen in front of her, "Ashley Davies," she responded shaking hands with Chelsea, "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing," Chelsea answered.

"Kyla said the same thing but...um..."

"Look Ashley..." Chelsea started as she too sat down next to the girl, "Spencer is special...she has a hard time doing the little things and she doesn't need you messing with her."

"Messing with her...no...no I was just trying to help, I heard her crying..."

"Save it, if your anything like your sister Kyla I don't want to hear about it,"

"How'd you know that me and Kyla are sisters?" she asked shocked that someone else knew.

"News travels fast around here especially if Kyla and Aiden are involved and they mess with Spencer and the other special students all the time and Spencer is a nice girl so don't mess with her, I've heard about you and your reputation, stay away," Chelsea growled standing up and walking away leaving a very confused and upset Ashley.

How can she escape her past if even here she was still deemed a bad girl? And what was the connection she felt for Spencer, was it cause she reminded her of _him_ maybe if she got close to the blonde she could make up for all that she did in New Port, sighing she pushed her self up and headed into the cafeteria to see her sister and her friends laughing and joking around about cheerleading and other kids around the school, she just sat there in her own world desperately wanting to go back in time before the incident every happened.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch was as boring as her first three classes, the kids were shallow and uninteresting, the only thing that caught her attent

Lunch was as boring as her first three classes, the kids were shallow and uninteresting, the only thing that caught her attention was a flash of blonde hair, she'd looked over and saw Chelsea carrying Spencer's tray of food as they walked out of the cafeteria, the young girl had a huge smile on her face.

"Come on Ash," Kyla nudged her sister.

"Huh?"

"The bell rang, what were you looking at?" the brunette surveyed the room to see what could have possibly held her attention.

"Nothing," Ashley avoided eye contact as she swooped up her back bag and headed toward her next class, Advanced Mathematics, how she ended up there no clue as she despised math with its numbers and letters...to Ashley that just did not fit, how can you add, subtract, multiply or divide letters, just not possible that's how. Incessant vibrating in her pant pocket brought her out of her hatred of math equations; she reached in making sure to balance her bag so it didn't slip off her shoulder and brought out her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey honey how are you?" her mother's voice came through, it sounded less chipper than she was used to even if Christine was trying to force it into her normal tone.

Ashley stopped in her tracks and leaned against the lockers, she knew she wanted to talk to her mom way more than going to class, "Been better,"

"I know...are you in school?" Christine wondered.

"Is this why you called me, to see if I was being good like I promised, huh?" she felt her anger start to build, why would her mom want to just call and chat to her screw up of a daughter.

"No, sweetie, I called cause I wanted to talk, but..."

"...but nothing, yes I'm in school, I was actually on my way to class when you called," she huffed picking at her nails trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh good, well I'll let you get back to...school or what not, I have to go, call me after wards?" the question was muffled but Ashley heard it and knew how hard it was for her mom to even try and talk like they used to after what she'd done back home.

"Yeah," she whispered back laying her head upon the gross green lockers behind her, the sun drifting over her tanned skin, "I'll..." she took a deep breath to get her emotions in check, "Call you later,"

She heard a loud sigh of happiness seep through the phone from her mother's lips, "Great! Well talk to you later than, I love you..."

"Love you to mom," she responded feeling better at making her mom feel better, she hung up the phone and stashed it back into her pocket. Closing her eyes she pushed back the images running rampant in her mind and when she knew she was in control again opened her eyes to see that she was the only one left in the hallway, the bell had rang and she didn't even hear it. Groaning in frustration she hurried along the walk way toward her math class, the door was closed so she swung it open, the motion stopping the teacher from talking.

"Yes?" the tall over weight gray haired woman wheezed out in annoyance.

"Um..." Ashley looked around the room than down to her feet, "I'm new and this is my class," 

"Schedule?" the brunette pulled the crumpled paper from her back pocket, handing it to the teacher who scoffed at the condition. Steely green orbs scanned the writings before glancing up, "You're late Miss. Davies,"

"I know I'm sorry but..."

"...there are no buts here young lady, except yours in the detention room after school," 

"That's not fair I didn't even know where this class was!" okay so that was an obvious lie she hoped the teacher didn't catch on to, she knew exactly where her classes were located due to the thirty minutes she had before school started to search them out.

"This class is right after lunch, you had the whole free period to find it but you didn't, such a slacker, now take a seat," she nodded to an empty seat in the back.

Ashley wanted to argue, get sent to the principal and make a commotion but that was the old her and she'd promised her self and her mother that she would try so refusing her self the satisfaction of an eye roll she leisurely walked to her seat, sitting down she took out her notebook in which she'd already planned to keep empty, at least empty of math equations.

"She's a piece of work huh?" someone said leaning over toward her, glancing up she noticed a nice looking Latina with long wavy brown hair and deep chocolate eyes, a real hottie if any once asked the brunette, who yes had a great love for the ladies and not the men.

"Excuse me?" Ashley asked wondering what this girl was talking about, "Do I know you?"

"Madison Duarte and I was talking about Ms. Lancaster, piece of work huh?" 

"Yeah," Ashley agreed whole heartedly, first day of school and the woman assigned her detention, it was already deemed the two would have a hate/hate relationship, "Wait Madison...you took Spencer back to the well where ever,"

"Chelsea told me you were hanging with her," she tilted her head so she could see around the boy sitting in front of her and jotted down some notes, "Why is that?"

"I heard her crying and was just checking it out," Ashley defended herself not liking how everyone assumed she was trying to hurt the blonde in any way, she'd given up on doing that sort of thing to those who couldn't fight back or didn't know how to.

"Riiight," Madison smiled over to her, "She's a sweet girl,"

"That's what Chelsea said...just cause I look a certain way means I can't hang with her?"

Madison raised an eye brow, "Not to many people like to hang out with the special kids..." 

"I didn't say I was just saying I was trying to help out a crying girl," she folded her arms and stared straight ahead. The two became quiet as they listened to Ms. Lancaster drone on and on, "So..." she started getting tired of hearing the old woman speak, "What's up with Spencer any way?" 

"Why so intrigued?" Madison smirked, "You like her or something?"

"Like...I don't even know her,"

"Hey I've crushed on tons of people with out knowing them, it's human," she shrugged writing down some more notes, "Besides it would be interesting to see you fall for the girl,"

"Why?"

"A bad ass like you trying to hang with a retard, no offense to any of those kids most are real nice," tugging on her collar in nervousness, "I help out in there class during lunch, some are my friends but still sometimes its hard to see them as normal you know?" sad brown eyes glanced back at Ashley trying to gage her reaction.

Ashley slumped further into her chair, "Yea I know," she sighed remember _him_ and all the things she'd said.

"Girls can I finish?" Ms. Lancaster barked out glaring daggers at the two.

"By all means keep boring us," Ashley rolled her eyes this time, the reaction embedded into her genes, she knew it would be hard to break.

"So I'm boring you Miss. Davies am I well I suppose you'll love my company for the next two days since you'll be seeing me in detention,"

"What, two days of detention come on," 

"Hush," Madison's eyes bugged out and if Ashley wasn't so upset she'd have laughed.

Finally the school day was over and the brunette trudged into the detention room taking a seat, she noticed there was only three other people there, "Yo Ash?" she glanced up from the desk to see Kyla, "Aiden has basketball practice...meet him in the gym and he'll take you home k?"

"Thanks Kyla," she visible sighed and relaxed, she'd been bugging about how to get home since she'd be missing the bus, the girl nodded and walked off to catch the yellow contraption Ashley would be skipping today and tomorrow.

"Okay kids settle down," Ms. Lancaster came gliding in speaking loudly as if the four students inside the class room weren't sitting quietly at their desks, behind her came Spencer, tugging on the bottom of her shirt, "Take a seat over there Spencer," the teacher nodded to a table across from Ashley. Spencer quickly made it to the seat and sat down, pulling out her note book and started writing, dropping the pencil a few times, Ashley could see the frustration in the girl's movements, "Since I'm a math teacher you all will have a math assignment due at the end of detention."

Ashley raised her hand, "How long is this?" she wondered with out waiting to be called on, hey the teacher was lucky she'd raised her hand at all.

"An hour in half," she smirked and sat down.

Ashley's brown eyes widened, hour and a half that was like forever. Ms. Lancaster passed out a packet to each student before excusing her self to a meeting she supposedly had. All the students worked quietly for a while, Ashley was having a very hard time with her sheet, she swore the teacher gave her the hardest as she watched the others write quickly. An hour later she glanced around and saw everyone sound asleep on their desks excluding Spencer who had yet to move from her spot, blue orbs trained on the note book like it would fly away if she moved a fraction of an inch, smiling at the concentration etched on the girl's face Ashley quickly looked down scolding her self for staring. Sighing she put the pencil down, not caring if she finished the work or not and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

CRASH...Ashley jumped up in her seat to see Ms. Lancaster standing with her arms crossed, a heavy book slammed on to the table scaring the brunette awake, "What the hell?"

"Language Miss. Davies...and I see you decided to sleep instead of doing the assignment," the teacher glared.

Ashley glanced at her sheet trying to come up with some excuse as why she didn't finish but her mind went numb as she shyly looked back up at the teacher, "I...um...did finish?" it came out as a question.

In front of her, the piece of paper that barely had her name written on it when she fell asleep was completely finished with all work showed, "Really?" Ms. Lancaster adjusted her glasses and scooped up the paper scanning over it slowly as to not a miss a thing, an unbelieving gaze settled on the fidgeting brunette, "Well done," she said in an astonished tone before walking back to her desk.

Ashley glanced around the room to see the other three students busy with there papers as if none and fallen asleep while the teacher was gone, all eyes trained down, except for a pair of blue eyes which fell to the table once caught starring, Ashley watched the girl go back to doing what ever she'd been doing, "Did Spencer finish my assignment for me?" she thought.

"Spence?" a male voice called from the doorway breaking everyone out of the silence that took over.

"Da-d-d-dy," Spencer stuttered out rushing from her seat and hugging her father who wrapped her up tight.

"Ready to go home?" he asked brushing blonde hair out of her face, she nodded quickly before going back to get her stuff, "How was she?" 

"Great as usual Mr. Carlin," Ms. Lancaster blushed looking away, Ashley could see the woman had a crush on the male parent.

"Call me Arthur," he smiled a big toothy grin.

"Right, Arthur," she sighed happily. 

"H-ome," 

"Yes Spence time to go home," he smiled warmly at his daughter before taking her hand and starting for the door. Just before they left blue eyes scanned back until they locked with brown, a subtle wink and the blonde was gone leaving a speechless Ashley in the room.

"Oh My God!" she breathed out as she knew that wink meant Spencer was the one to finish her assignment for her.

"What was that Miss. Davies?" Ms. Lancaster asked worriedly.

Licking her lips she just stared from the door way back to the teacher, "Nothing..." 

"Good, class is dismissed, I'll see you tomorrow as well Ashley," Ms. Lancaster spoke and than rushed out side.

Grabbing her bag she headed to the gym to get a ride from Aiden with one thought on her mind, getting to know and thank Spencer Carlin.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Usually the mornings kicked Ashley's ass but today, on the second day of school no less, she was up five minutes before her al

Usually the mornings kicked Ashley's ass but today, on the second day of school no less, she was up five minutes before her alarm went off, and three minutes before her father started banging on her door, she smiled at the yelling from Kyla's room at how annoyed the other teen was at being woke up like that, than it was replaced by a frown, sure it wasn't an ideal way to wake up but it could have been her having Raife bang on the door every day and greeted with a smiling face when she swung it open annoyed but it wasn't. She'd been shaken softly and lovingly by her mother when she chose to ignore the alarm clock, she was met by tired brown eyes when she rolled over in the covers to glare and rush out a fuck off before closing her eyes and listening to her mother's heartbreaking whimper as she shuffled out the door.

She made it to the bus stop before Kyla even finished her cereal, she bounced from foot to foot dying to talk to Spencer, "Hey pretty lady," Aiden smirked leaning against the tree that shield the stop from the sun that would be beating down its heat later on, "What's got you so excited...waiting for me?" She laughed at his face and remark, thinking it was sexy, tears streamed down her face and she held her aching belly, "What's so funny?" he asked folding his arms and grinding his teeth.

Holding a finger up she got her breathing under control, "Does that really work?"

"Well...yeah," he said unsure while scrunching his eye brows together in thought.

"Don't hurt yourself pretty boy," she remarked, "Besides aren't you dating my sister?"

"Open relationship," Aiden shrugged taking a step closer, "So I can...**do** anything I want," he emphasized the word 'do' and she was sure that anything meant anyone.

Backing up she pushed him away, "Yeah well I don't **do** anything in a relationship...open or not," before Aiden could respond Ashley's eyes caught sight of two sets of blonde hair walking toward them.

Aiden turned to see who she was staring at, "Hey Mrs. Carlin," his smarmy voice making the brunette want to barf, "How are you this fine day?"

"I'm fine Aiden thank you and you?" she asked letting the hold she had on her daughter's hand go.

"Great just got on the basketball squad for the fourth year in a row, made captain," he beamed proudly.

"Wow, your parents and girlfriend must be proud,"

"We sure are," Kyla said coming from behind them, she wrapped her arm around Aiden's waist leaning up and kissing him on the cheek making him blush a nice red color.

Spencer's face lit up as she stared across the street, blue orbs twinkling with excitement, Ashley glanced over to see what got the girl so happy. A little baby squirrel sat nibbling on an acorn that dropped from a tree, it's chubby cheeks moving in and out caused a large smile to form on the girl's face which in turn caused Ashley to smile at the innocence coming off the blonde. Spencer took three or four steps toward the creature before her mom wrapped slender fingers around her wrist and brought her forcefully back to where she was standing, "No..." she pointed a finger at her daughter as if she was a five year old child, "You do not cross the road by yourself,"

Spencer's eyes teared as she glanced from her angry mother to the cute adorable creature across the road, "Yeah Spence that's bad," Kyla snickered and Ashley thought her sister was lucky she wasn't standing next to her or she'd get an elbow in the gut.

"I w-was-n't g-oing to cr-os-s," she hiccupped.

"Yes you were now stay put," Mrs. Carlin scolded while holding her daughter's hand tighter. Spencer eye brows furrowed but instead of arguing she just watched the squirrel with a sad smile tugging at her lips.

"So why are you here early?" Aiden wondered as he caressed Kyla's stomach, he had his hand around her waist.

"Got called in so I thought I'd bring her on time today," she chuckled as if she was dropping a dog off at the pound or something, "And who is this?" she directed her attention toward the shorter brunette of the three.

"Ashley, my half sister," Kyla responded, making Ashley wonder why she had to keep throwing the half in that answer.

"Nice to meet you Ashley my name is Paula Carlin and this," she tugged her daughters hand roughly getting the blonde's attention, "is my daughter Spencer, say hi Spence," 

Spencer glanced up shyly barely able to hold the soft warm gaze settled on her, Ashley could sense the nervousness in the girl so decided to speak first dipping her head she tried to catch the shy blue orbs dancing around the ground, "Hi...remember me from yesterday?" she hoped it didn't sound to condescending or mean the way she said it, using a low approachable tone but to her the question was valid, she had indeed forgotten people she'd met the day before so it was possible for someone else to do it as well.

The blonde teenager's gaze lifted at an unbearable slow rate until settled on the girl in front of her who smiled kindly and held out her hand, "I'm Ashley..."

Spencer gulped and stared at the hand, blinking a few times as if trying to calculate the repercussions of actually shaking it but in the end her hand came up and connected with Ashley's, an electric surge spread through out both their bodies, causing butterflies to dance around their stomachs as they both realized how tender they other's skin was, "S-pen-c-cer," 

"Nice to meet you Spencer," she whispered out, their eyes still locked in a deadly gaze and Ashley had an inkling to thank her right now but was interrupted by the bus showing up.

"Go on Spencer time for school," Paula ushered, the blonde dropped the brunette's hand and rushed onto the bus sitting in the front seat, "It was nice meeting you Ashley but I have to run," Paula smiled waved and walked off.

Ashley took a deep breath trying to understand what she was feeling for the young girl as she got on the bus, she grinned at Spencer and nodded her head before walking to the back where Kyla and her friends were calling her, as she sat down she got a glimpse of Spencer starring over the seat at her, "You need to sit down," the bus driver called to her so she turned around and sat down, this time Ashley noticed that the bus driver buckled Spencer into the seat.

XXXX

Detention yet again, this was the second day so afterwards she'd be able to arrive home on time and possible do something more exciting than sit in a desk and work. Ms. Lancaster strolled in and Spencer was behind her yet again, she sat in the same spot as yesterday except this time waved cutely at Ashley and when she waved back caused a blush to spread on the fair skin, Ashley smirked at the blush she gave Spencer while Ms. Lancaster gave them another math work sheet to work on and than walked out yet again.

Ashley stood up quickly to catch the teacher, "Ms. Lancaster?" she called out once out side the door. 

The teacher turned around quickly, surprised to be called back, "Miss. Davies what are you doing out of your seat?"

"I just wanted to ask a quick question,"

Ms. Lancaster stepped closer, "Okay go ahead,"

"Well," she leaned against the wall, "Why is Spencer in detention...like what did she do?"

"Nothing," Ashley furrowed her brow and scratched her forehead.

"Than why..."

"...her father doesn't get off work till four it takes him an hour to get here and detention lets out at five, so she just hangs with who ever is doing detention that week until he comes to get her and take her home."

"Oh"

"Why so interested?" the woman wondered leaning against the wall as well.

Ashley shrugged, "There's just...I don't know, something about her,"

Ms. Lancaster smiled sincerely, "Maybe your not such a bad kid after all, just be careful if you really want to get to know her," and than she walked off.

Ashley stood out there for another five minutes before walking back into the room, she sat down and picked up her pencil to start her paper, as she glanced down she noticed all the work was done yet again and the only blank part was the line that asked for her name, her head snapped up to see Spencer doodling away in her note book. Shaking her head in wonder she signed her name and put her head down to rest.

"Miss. Davies are you finished?" Ms. Lancaster wondered standing in front of the young teen who woken up three minutes before the teacher walked in.

"Yeah," the teacher looked it over and smiled.

"Spencer," Mr. Carlin spoke from the door way again.

"Da-d-d-dy," Spencer got up to hug her dad just like yesterday.

"Hey kiddo ready to go?" she nodded and went to get her stuff, Ashley decided right there she liked him a lot better than his wife.

She glanced at her watch and saw it was five there fore detention was officially over, "Mr. Carlin?" her voice drifted to his ears, he glanced over to see who had called him, motioning one second he walked to Spencer and whispered quietly to her, she sat down and started writing while he walked over and sat by Ashley.

"That's me, what can I do for you...um..."

"...Ashley sir...Ashley Davies," she extended her hand.

He chuckled at the way she nervously called him sir, "Ashley what a pretty name, so what can I do for you?"

"I know this is going to come out wrong Mr. Carlin..."

"Arthur please,"

"Arthur...but I wanted to know what is wrong with Spencer."

Arthur's kind smile dipped a bit but didn't disappear, "She has Asperger's syndrome which is like a mild case of autism, she does really well with complex issues like math, science, reading, learning languages but has a hard time doing the simple thing such as tying her shoes, getting dressed, making a decision between two things or more, talking, her attention span is long she can hold her concentration on a single object for days," he sat back a bit in his chair, mind working over everything about his daughter, "It's also kept her quite innocent," he chuckled, "she loves cartoons and lights up at the simplest things."

Ashley smiled, "Yeah I know I saw her this morning grinning at a squirrel,"

"You've meet her outside of school?"

"We ride the bus together," she informed him.

His eyes lit up, "How would you like to make an hundred dollars a day Monday thru Friday?"

"What?"

"I hate having her stay here waiting for me to get off work and there isn't any one home and I can't really pay for all the nurses or special babysitters and you seem like a great kid and seem interested in my daughter as well,"

"I don't really know her,"

"True but you want to right?" he asked while licking his lips and leaning forward a bit in desperation.

"Yes..."

"See so all you'd have to do is watch her till I get home, this way I can stay at the office a bit longer and she can go home, what do you say?"

She stared at him in amazement, she couldn't believe he thought she out of all people would be a good person to watch his daughter, his special needs daughter, "Are you sure you want me?"

"Yes...look I can take you to my house tonight, show you around and what things to do and not to do and than I'll either walk or drive you home and than tomorrow you can take Spencer home and watch her..."

Ashley thought for a moment on one hand she didn't need the money but could put it to good use and she could get to learn more about Spencer and hung with her but on the other hand was she responsible enough to look after someone who needs to be watched and helped constantly, brown orbs watched blue orbs watch her and she knew she wanted more time to talk to Spencer where it was just the two of them, "Sure Mr...I mean Arthur,"

He smiled big, "Thank you so much, come on," he called to Spencer who grabbed her note book and walked over to them.

"Let me just tell my ride I got another ride home," Arthur nodded and him and his daughter walked to the parking lot to wait for her.

Ashley ran to the gym to tell Aiden not to worry about giving her a ride home than rushed back as fast as her little legs could go to the parking lot, she saw both of them in Arthur's car bouncing their heads to a song and Spencer's middle finger kept tapping on her palm as if counting an invisible number off, but she had a huge smile on her face. Ashley approached them and hopped in the back seat as Arthur pulled out she wondered what she got her self into now?

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

The ride was silent besides the music blasting through the speakers; Arthur concentrated on driving and not getting into an ac

The ride was silent besides the music blasting through the speakers; Arthur concentrated on driving and not getting into an accident while Spencer stared out the window bobbing her head. Ashley watched the two from the back seat wondering how he was so much better at handling Spencer, why he made her smile when her mother caused frowns and unshed tears but than again she knew it was wrong to think that as she'd only seen the two interact one time, one time that could have been an off day, one time that Spencer could have been misbehaving beforehand, one time Paula may have acted as a scared mother but somehow Ashley knew it just wasn't a one day thing.

"We're here," Arthur's voice boomed proudly as he was turned in his seat staring at the young girl who'd be lost in her thoughts.

Ashley blinked and realized the car had stopped in front of a nice white house with brown trims, two story, perfectly mowed lawn and flowers sprouting on either side of the walk way. The perfect look is what she'd expect from both Paula and Arthur and even Spencer, as she was beautifully put together and if she just stood still for a moment you would never know the troubles she's been through, "Nice house," she breathed out shifting her back pack as she stepped out.

"Thanks. Its better inside," he motioned for her to follow him. Spencer was already on the door step bouncing away wringing her hands in excitement, "Hold on Spence I'm coming," he chuckled inserting the key and opening the door.

Spencer took off upstairs and disappeared around the corner, "Always like that?"

Arthur nodded with a twinkle in his eye as the two stepped into the spacious living room, "Okay so everything that's dangerous has been locked up I'll give you a key tonight that'll open all the locks," he scratched his chin turning in circles looking for something else to say. He waved her over to the kitchen, "I guess that's all really just help her out if she needs it, talk and hang out I guess, what ever you normal kids do."

Ashley watched him open the fridge and search for something, "You said something earlier about dressing?" yes she'd had a few images of 'helping' Spencer undress but quickly brushed that aside.

"I'll usually be back in time for her to go to sleep so you shouldn't have to worry too much about that." He turned around from the fridge and walked to a cabinet empty handed; using a key he opened it up revealing a lot of medicine. Reaching up he grabbed the first two bottles on the right hand side, he placed them on the island in the middle of the kitchen, "When she gets home she needs to take these two, one pill each, first is the Dexedrine for hyperactivity, kind of slows her down for bed time. The next is Carbamazepine it'll help keep the sleep seizures away,"

"Seizures?" Ashley's eyes widened, what if Spencer had one when she was here? What would she do, "I don't think I can do this Mr. C,"

Sighing Arthur set the bottles down, "Don't worry Ashley nothing is going to go wrong, she'll help you out okay just don't forget to give her these okay?" she nodded.

"I believe I can do it," she breathed out unsure of her own words.

"Look I'll write everything down and put it in Spencer's back pack for tomorrow just ask her for it okay?" she nodded again, "Cool now that we have all that settled would you like to stay for dinner or do you want to go home?"

"A-s-sh stay," Spencer stuttered from the entrance way, her blue eyes begging the brunette, not to many people came over and just ate dinner and talked, it was usually just her father and mother and that can get boring for any teenager.

Ashley stared for a moment, the way the blonde's lip pouted and her eyes shone in the kitchend light, she looked like an angel and there was no way she could say no, "Yeah...I'll stay,"

Spencer squealed clapping her hands and jumping up and down before rushing forward and capturing Ashley in a hug, being caught of guard she stumbled back a step but regained her balance, her body relaxed as with the speed the younger girl was going she expected a huge rough hug but this was different than any she'd received it was careful yet strong, arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in, she smelled wild cherries with a hint of something else but was disticntly Spencer.

"Okay so dinner, your mom didn't leave anything prepared so what should we have?" Arthur asked breaking the two out of their embrace. When Spencer stepped back both felt a chill in the air that wasn't there before.

"A-s-sh gue-st,"

"Yes Ashley you're the guest what would you like?" she shrugged not knowing what she was in the mood for.

"Come on A-sh," the brunette noticed that the more comfortable Spencer was the less of a stutter she had but it was always there in her words, "Wh-at you...w-a-nt?"

Putting a finger to her chin she pretended to think, "Spaghetti?"

"Yeah," Spencer agreed.

"Than the Carlin Family's famous pasta it is," Arthur smiled warmly, "Spencer you want to help?"

She nodded and took off for a moment, "Where is your wife?" Ashley wondered sitting down on a stool at the island.

"She's working, she doesn't really live here any more, we're getting a divorce," Arthur sadly licked his lips while getting all the ingredients out for the pasta.

"I'm sorry," what else could she say, "How is she with Spencer's condition?"

He stopped what he was doing, "Why?"

She shrugged and before she opened her mouth a happy blonde rushed in wearing a kiss the chef apron, "I rea-dy he-l-lp!" she smiled a big toothy grin.

"Kiss the chief huh?" the words slipped from her mouth before her brain caught up and her brain must have been slow because before she knew it her lips connected with Spencer's cheek effectively kissing the chef.

A deep dark blush spread across Spencer's cheeks, blue eyes darkened and glanced away, "Well how bout making dinner I'm starved," Arthur spoke breaking the awkward moment well Ashley didn't think it was awkward but still loved him for breaking it none the less.

They got all the stuff out and on the table, "So what's first?" Ashley asked after Arthur gave her an apron as well, she rubbed her hands together excitedly, she'd never really helped at home so this cooking thing was new to her.

"First we need half a cup of water,"

"Should I get it?" Ashley wondered with a raised eye brow.

"No Spencer can," he smiled, "Hey Spence…" the blonde glanced up from her seat on the island chair, "Can you get me…" he glanced down at a sheet of paper than up at his daughter, "log(3x-1) + log(2x+3) = log4x cup of water?"

Ashley's eyes shot open wide in confusion, blinking like a million times but still the answer did not come, "Um...I don't think we have a cup size for that," her brows furrowed as she bit her lip and examined the stuff on the counter.

"It's just a complex math problem that she can easily deduct to get..."

"Here!" Spencer interrupted shoving a plastic container toward her father.

"...half a cup of water, thank you darling," he poured the contents of the cup into the bowl. This continued until each person had helped and dinner was set on the stove to simmer, "Why don't you girls go watch television and I'll call you when dinner is finished,"

"You sure Mr. C," Ashley asked not wanting to let the guy do it him self besides she was having so much fun.

"Shoo!" he laughed waving the two out of the kitchen.

Spencer slipped her hand into Ashley's tugging her to the living room, the blonde plopped down on the couch patting next to her for the brunette who gladly took the spot, the television was turned on to some cartoon Ashley was unfamiliar with but it was more for back ground noise as they started talking.

"Favorite band?" Ashley shifted so her legs crossed underneath her and she could see Spencer better, the question just slipped out, music was a big thing in Ashley's life and she usually read people by the music they listened to.

Spencer scratched her head for a moment, "Oldi-es and um...so-m-e soft r-ock stuff-f," she twitched a little but nothing major, every action kept Ashley's attention like a children's book with illustrations or more precise a Where's Waldo book where you'd sit for hours straining to see every little detail so you wouldn't miss the little guy in the red and white stripped shirt.

"Really...what kind of oldies?" this was interesting she definitely pictured the other girl listening to soft rock, seems most of the girl's generation listened to that or was that just the girl's she hung out with, either way it wasn't her cup of tea but oldies now there was a taste she didn't expect Spencer to have.

She licked her lips, eyes dancing around Ashley's features having a hard time settling on just one spot, her head lolled to the side and she stared into space for a moment before once again moving her eyes to dance across the brunette's face, "Late fif-ti-es and ear-ly si-xt-ies..."

"Interesting..."

"...why?"

Ashley shrugged, "Don't know you just don't seem to be an oldies girl,"

"What y-ou like?"

"Oh you know the usual. Techno, rap almost anything with a beat," they both laughed.

"To dan-ce too?"

"Definitely, got to have a killer beat if you want to grind it on the floor you know what I mean?" she wiggled her eye brows but was met by a blank stare, "Or not..." she sighed surveying the room around them until a soft giggle echoed in her ears turning she saw Spencer smiling wide, "You...were kidding?"

"Of cou-rs-e I know," Spencer's smile couldn't get any bigger when she saw the blush reside on Ashley's cheeks this time. The blonde's body seemed to be in constant motion with the small ticks but Ashley hardly saw it the longer they talked.

"Color?"

"Pur-ple, you?"

"Blue," Ashley spoke with out hesitation, "Used to be green,"

Spencer shyly peered down, "So you c-am-e fr-o-m wh-e-re-e?"

"New Port. I lived there with my mom but now I live here with my dad and step mom and half sister Kyla,"

Spencer flinched away, "I no li-ke her!" she furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

"Hey...hey...neither do I," Ashley assured the girl watching her relax and return to the happy go lucky person she was a minute ago.

"Girl's dinner's ready," Arthur called out.

Spencer and Ashley got off the couch and rushed to the dining room, laughing and pushing each other. The brunette hadn't felt this free in a long time, no one to judge her or talk down, just sharing with a friend or at least she hoped Spencer considered her friend and having a good time. Dinner went off with out a hitch the three of them joked and laughed till tears flowed down their faces, even had a small spaghetti war that resulted in sauce hanging off each of them and belly aches full of mirth that was until two sets of brown eyes and one set of blue landed on a very none amused Paula standing in the door way with folded arms and a scowl.

"Honey, hey how was work?" Arthur wiped sauce from his lips not trying to hide the small of enjoyment the group had just been having as he stood to greet his soon to be ex wife, yes he still tried to be civil toward her and the pet names are hard to give up after so many years of marriage.

"What is this?" she motioned to the messy table and teenagers, "I spend all day at work to come home to this...and Spencer you're covered in tomato sauce, I'm going to have to give you a bath now and to think I'd be able to rest when I got home," she scoffed shaking her head.

"Paula really we were just having fun and I can help Spencer out..."

"...You're a man Arthur we've talked about this I'll help her with anything dealing with the restroom..."

"...I'm her father Paula what do you think would happen when I helped her huh? Do think I'd get some sick pleasure at staring at her body?" Arthur growled back.

Ashley felt so awkward all of a sudden watching the two fight back and forth on how to care for their daughter; she took a chance and looked over to see Spencer slouched in her chair with her head down playing with the used napkin and keeping her attention far away from the loud voices.

"...this is why we're divorcing," Paula shouted as she stormed out of the room and up the stairs, slamming the guest bed room door as she'd been sleeping in there for a good few months now.

Arthur took a deep breath rubbing his head in annoyance. His brown orbs going in and out of focus as he realized they still had company, "I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"It's alright," she assured him not wanting to make a bigger issue out of any of it.

"No...No it's really not but thank you for trying. I think it may be time you went home." Ashley nodded in agreement as she stood up.

"Need help with the dishes?" she crumpled her napkin and tossed it on her plate.

"No thank you we'll just put them in the dish washer and leave them for tomorrow, just let me get my keys and I'll drive you home. Spencer do you want to come?" he focused on the girl sitting in the chair stock still staring at the empty plate in front of her, "Spencer?" placing a hand on her shoulder she jumped away from the table, grabbing plates and smashing them against the walls, words tumbling from her mouth incoherently.

Ashley stepped away in horror at the scene unfolding as Arthur tried his best to comfort his daughter and calm her down, "I'll just walk..." her words were forced and quiet as her throat had decided to close and dry up.

He was bending down holding his daughter against the wall as she cried and rocked back and forth, glancing to Ashley than back to Spencer quickly, "No just give me a second..."

"...no really I'm down a few houses I'll be fine," she grabbed her stuff and rushed out the door.

Running as fast as possible to the mansion she'd been staying in for the past two days, she passed her father and step mom in the living room watching television, she ignored Kyla who questioned where she'd been all day. She shut and locked the door sliding down with silent tears caking her cheeks; she didn't understand why she was cry just that she needed to. Picking up her phone she hit speed dial one.

"Hello?"

"Mommy?" Ashley's strained voice forced its way through her throat.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Paula Carlin laid in bed as sun light drifted into the guest bed room and into her eyes, the blue comforter provided little wa

Paula Carlin laid in bed as sun light drifted into the guest bed room and into her eyes, the blue comforter provided little warmth as she was used to sleeping in a bigger bed with Arthur but lately things have gone down hill. She felt the rise of guilt bouncing in her stomach as she stared up at the ceiling, the feeling had been getting worse and worse since high school graduation neared.

She pulled herself up and headed to her daughter's room, the pain of yelling last night etched into her throat, leaning in the door frame she smiled at the young girl tangled up in the purple sheets her small fingers constantly twitching against the palm of her hand, a tiny smile gracing her lips and Paula hoped where ever she was in dream land she could be normal.

Paula hated herself for what she'd done to her daughter, she remember the car accident when she was a stupid teenager, drunk off her rocker and thinking it would be so cool to drive drunk down to the corner restaurant for some onion rings, best in town too, since that day she can't even look at onion rings. Doctors worked for hours but in the end she was told she'd probably never have kids, to say she was devastated could be determined as an understatement. Paula began to drink and party, what use did she have to make a life of herself when she'd have no one to pass it on to.

Arthur tried his best to keep them together but they broke up senior year, graduation came and they got back together with an addition of a bun in the oven. Paula stopped her wild life style when she found out but it was too late she miscarried five months in, this time she kept doing good forcing her self to stay away from the drinking and drugs and Arthur proposed after graduation of community college.

Glancing down she twirled the ring on her left finger, smiling down at the white gold band with her favorite princess cut diamond. Two years later while she was in medical school and Arthur was opening his own business dealing with abused, abandoned and lost children, she asked him if they could try for another child. Arthur didn't want to see his wife upset yet again if it didn't work out so insisted on trying to adopt but Paula wanted nothing to do with that she wanted a child the old fashioned way. He obliged and three months later the two were pregnant.

When Spencer was born it was the happiest day in her life, no complications and she'd given birth to a screaming happy baby girl, sure the little girl was a bit smaller than normal but some kids are big and some are small so no one seemed to be upset about it. Five months in and it happened, Spencer hadn't been gaining the muscle coordination kids her age start to develop and one night the baby monitor blared to life with such a horrible painful wail that woke Paula and Arthur from the dead of sleep. Rushing into the nursery they found their small baby shaking violently, Arthur yelled and ran for the car while Paula wrapped the infant up in a blanket holding her to her chest and rushing after her husband, the ride to the hospital was the longest car ride of her entire life as she sat in the back seat holding her child to her chest trying to stop the thrashing.

Spencer had several seizures that night and was put in an incubator to regulate her breathing, test after test, as the parents watched their child be poked and prodded. Listening to Spencer cry painful screams as doctors checked her out, a week later and she was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome. This didn't change much though in the beginning besides the medical bills piling up, Spencer hung out with other children her age and even the fact she had yet to talk didn't effect the playing. Until the others reached three, Spencer had yet to master talking and walking was still quite difficult so she crawled around mostly, the other kids would run around yelling and talking away, soon she had no more friends. Spencer started talking at the age of six and even learned to walk, she was home schooled all the way through junior high but when Arthur and Paula found out about King High's program for disabled students they thought it was time to rejoin the regular kids and sent her to high school.

Sighing Paula shook her head out of her thoughts not wanting to think of the guilt building in her body, the closer graduation came the closer Spencer would realize she didn't have a future like the other kids going off to college and work and soon she'd realize it was all her mother's fault, "Spencer sweetie time to get up," Paula spoke quietly as she rocked her daughter awake.

Tired blue eyes blinked open, the blonde girl hardly got enough sleep with the tiny seizures still racking her body when she hit REM sleep, "Ma-ma-a?"

"Yeah baby it's me, time to get up for school," Paula pulled the covers away and Spencer sat up rubbing her sleepies, "So what do you want to wear today?" the older blonde asked stepping over to the dresser.

"Je-a-ans and sh-irt,"

"You always wear that how bout a nice skirt?" Spencer shook her head repeatedly, "Okay...okay no skirt," Paula took out a nice fitting dark blue pants and a purple button up shirt.

"I r-a-ce you," Spencer giggled running from her room into the bathroom with her mother hot on her trail, "I won!"

"Yes you did," Paula laughed with a twinkle in her eye, she reached out taking the bottom of Spencer's shirt and started lifting it over the girl's head.

"Ash c-a-me and ha-v-e din-ner with us," Spencer excitedly talked as her mother undressed her.

"Was that the girl's name?" the girl nodded quickly.

"Yea...sh-e li-ke-e s-a-m-e mus-ic-c as me," Spencer went on and on about Ashley's visit yesterday as the two hopped into the shower, Paula nodding and responding and helping when needed. The teenager was getting pretty good at taking a shower by her self and this made Paula proud.

They had cereal and than went to the living room. Spencer sat down on the couch bringing her shoes to her feet and slipping them on, Paula bent down to tie them but the teenager yanked away, "Spencer!" her mom chided this happened almost every morning hence why they were late most of the time to the bus stop.

"I t-i-e sh-o-oe," she stated with furrowed brows. Leaning forward she took the laces into each of her hands, she threaded them around and around but just got frustrated at the lack of coordination to do it.

"Spence calm down, remember..." Paula took the shoe laces from her daughter, "Two bunny ears," she looped them around and held them between her fingers, Spencer watched intently trying to make it stick in her mind, "Cross them and then...put the bunny in the hole and pull...got it?" Spencer nodded and went to do the other one, her tongue stuck out at the very tip as she concentrated, Paula watched than glanced at her watch noticing the time, "Baby you can do it later okay we have to get going," Paula tired a fussy Spencer's shoe and the two rushed out the door.

Holding her back pack and the other hand holding her mother's hand they walked down the peaceful walk way, Spencer loved this walk. It wasn't chilly but not hot either and the trees were in bloom and dogs barked while kids rode their bikes to school or parents honked to each other as they drove off to work. The bus stop came into view and the yellow vehicle was already there waiting, no kids were outside so she assumed they'd all got on.

"Have a good day sweetie," Paula kissed her cheek and waved goodbye as Spencer got on than she walked back to get a few more hours of sleep before getting up later and going to work.

Spencer walked up the steps holding her back pack a bit tighter, she was nervous to see Ashley and her warm hazel eyes staring at her, butterflies jumped all around her stomach and she assumed this is what the girls' in the movies felt like when they fell in love but she wasn't sure if what she felt was love or not. Once on she looked to the back and saw the girl sitting quietly but staring intently at the other kids talking and laughing in the back, Ashley felt a presence and glanced up to see blue encasing her entire being.

Spencer smiled wide and waved enthusiastically but was only met with a half hearted wave and tiny smile, frowning a bit she wanted to walk back and talk but before she got a step the bus driver put a hand out stopping her, "Come on Carlin you know you can't go back there," he sighed. She wasn't one to act up and he was grateful he got one of the more well behaved special children riding his bus but she could have her moments, "Sit down so we can get going,"

She nodded with a sad smile gave one last look at Ashley who now wasn't even looking at her before sitting down and letting Mr. Jeff buckle her in. The bus ride felt even more lonely as she listened to the kids talking behind her, usually she ignored them the best she could but everyone once in a while she heard Ashley's laughter echoing across the walls and windows and ringing in her ears as if the brunette was sitting next to her.

The bus halted and the doors opened, Chelsea smiled up at Mr. Jeff and entered, "Hey Spencer," she beamed. Chelsea was Spencer's only real friend but only at school.

"Hi," she sighed.

Chelsea unbuckled her and the two made their way off the bus, "What's wrong?"

"Stop!" Spencer pulled on Chelsea's hand.

"Spence come on we have to get..."

"No!" Chelsea could see determination on her friend's face so decided to humor her and wait. Kids on the bus filed out and than Ashley came out.

Spencer rushed up freaking Ashley out just a small bit, "Did I do something?" she asked quickly and with out a stutter, she was trying to whisper but in her haste it came out as more of a loud normal talk. Heads began to turn in wonderment at what the blonde had said, Ashley took her arm leading her off to the side.

"No Spencer you did nothing wrong," she assured.

"B-ut you d-did-n't wa-v-e-e ri-ght,"

"I'm sorry okay...it's just, look I hung out with you yesterday and today I have to hang with my sister and her friends," Ashley hated lying but the feelings the blonde is giving her was confusing her brain and she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to hang with Spencer yet in front of other people at school even if that sounded horrible.

"So y-ou ha-n-g with t-he-m now and h-a-v-v-e lu-n-ch with me?"

Ashley rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't know maybe okay?"

Spencer nodded happily and skipped off with Chelsea. The day seemed to drag on for Spencer and usual she loved school and all of the learning but today she wanted lunch to come, which finally came at eleven forty five. The group walked out in line to grab there lunch from the cafeteria, Spencer kept searching the area around for any sign of the brunette but didn't see her. Once back in the classroom the group dispersed to the separate friends they'd made inside the class but Spencer stood by the door way watching, waiting.

"Spencer you should eat?" Mrs. Lewis spoke kindly, she was their teacher for all subjects, she stood behind the girl with her hand on her shoulder.

Spencer shrugged her off, "No...w-ai-t for Ash," her words travel back as she wouldn't even turn her head afraid she'd miss the girl. But the period went by and Ashley knew showed, Spencer didn't move just staring out at the door, even after the hallways cleared and were empty and her class started. Mrs. Lewis knew the girl wouldn't come so left her there and went on with her class. Spencer stayed there until the last bell rang ending the day.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

"Spencer the bell rang

"Spencer the bell rang?" Chelsea sighed running her hand through her hair she hated seeing her friend so sad. There was only one time she'd seen Spencer like this and it was right after the incident with Kyla and Aiden. The three had been friends for a while seeing as their parents knew each other and had barbecue's all the time but when Spencer actually started going to school, to their school, well popularity soon developed among the teenagers and she was kicked to the curb.

Blue eyes traveled slowly from the hallway to her friend but snapped back quickly to the hallway, "A-sh n-ot comi-ng?" she asked quietly as if the words were too difficult even with out the stutter present.

"I'm sorry," she sighed not knowing what to say, "Maybe something came up," Chelsea assured her placing a hand on her shoulder, "But right now we have to go,"

Spencer turned around with confusion etched upon her delicate features, "Scho-o-ol ov-er?"

Chelsea grinned, "You have it bad don't ya, you've been standing there for three hours Spence," a deep blush crept up the blonde's cheeks as she ducked her head trying to hide making her dark skinned friend chuckle softly, "Come on!"

She tugged on Spencer's sleeve toward the desks, most of the other students had already left with their parents, she nodded and walked to her desk packing up what little she had out since she'd already put things away before they went for lunch. Standing up she tossed the back pack over her shoulder, nodded and smiled at the teacher before walking out, just as she reached the entrance of the hallway Ms. Lancaster bounced happily in front of her.

"Hi ya Spence ready to go?" the girl nodded toward the teacher, she hated waiting for her dad to pick up so she could go home.

Inside the class room she kept her head down afraid of meeting the color brown which was focused solely on her, instead she walked the brief distance to her table and sat down pulling out her notebook and began scribbling. Almost as soon as detention began Ms. Lancaster walked out as usual leaving the students to them selves. No one talked and all was quiet except a small thump that dulled out once it hit the desk.

Ashley's head snapped up from her previous spot of head in her hands and trying not to fall asleep, glancing down she saw the eraser that had pelted the top of her head, eyebrows furrowing she glanced up searching for the person who had thrown the object, ready to give them a piece of her mind but as usual the others were asleep except Spencer so there really was only one choice. Sighing she pushed her chair back and stood up, shoving her hands in her pockets and checking if the coast was still clear she stride over to the other table, pulling out a chair and plopping down next to the girl who kept her nose in the book.

"You rang?" Ashley said in her best lerch voice from The Munsters.

Spencer pushed the smirk down that threatened to cover her lips at Ashley's smart ass comment, her head turned for a split second in Ashley's direction before focusing on the notebook once more, "Your me-a-n!" she shot out angrily down at her desk.

"What the notebook ever do to you?" Ashley smiled at her joke but it disappeared just as fast as it came with one deadly glare from her partner sharing the table, swallowing and trying to find her voice that had seem to fly away at the stern shining crystal aimed her way, "What?"

"Not the book," she barked keeping her voice down but it was still loud enough to attract unwanted attention that neither party would want but lucky them the others still were asleep.

"You didn't stutter," Ashley said amazed and realized for the first time what a smooth tone Spencer had when she didn't have trouble pronouncing the syllables.

"I d-on't stu-t-t-er all t-h-e ti-me and you-r sti-l-l me-a-n-n!"

Ashley frowned, "What'd I do?" she asked genuinely perplexed.

"L-u-u-unch," was all the blonde had to say before a light bulb went off above the brunette's head.

"Okay wait you can't seriously be mad at me for that," her tone gaining a bit of an edge, "I said I'd try, that it was a maybe Spencer,"

"So why di-dn't y-y-you sh-ow?" tears threatened to spill but she was trying her best not to let them fall.

Ashley rolled her eyes, not at Spencer, but at the situation she found her self in. She didn't deal well with crying and she could see the young girl was on the verge of doing just that and she hated the heart stopping thumps she was getting knowing she was the cause of it plus she didn't like having to explain where and what she was doing, she liked being free and not having any one on her back about the things she did decide to do.

"I was in lunch detention," she breathed out massaging the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed as if a head ache was forming. When she finally looked up she saw disbelieving eyes glaring at her, "What you don't believe me...that's rich, we barely know each other and you think I'm lying..."

Ashley stood up and stalked off to her table, picking up her back pack she shuffled through the contents for a second or two while Spencer stared at her in curiosity, blue eyes fixated on every movement, the brunette clenched a pink piece of paper in her hand and stomped back to her throwing the crumpled paper down in front of the blonde, "There believe me now?"

Spencer just stared at the girl hovering above her with her arms placed intimidating on her hips, hazel eyes flaring from irritation, she blinked a couple times opening and closing her mouth but nothing floated from her tongue instead she concentrated on the paper in front of her, one last glance at Ashley she started to unfold the paper and read it, sure enough it was a lunch detention note from Mr. McAllister the English teacher.

Unsure blue rose to meet an expecting hazel, "I'm s-or-ry," she spoke in a hush tone barely meeting the eyes of her crush.

Ashley could see how much she was freaking Spencer out, she dropped her arms and slid back into the seat but this time a bit closer to the girl, licking her lips she took a calming breath, she had to work on her anger issues, "Look I'm sorry too,"

Spencer's head snapped to attention staring at her and for a brief second Ashley wondered if the girl got whiplash, "-y-ou s-o-r-r-r-ry, why?"

A soft breathed half smile crossed the tanned lips, "I didn't mean to freak you out,"

"Y-ou d-d-idn't," Spencer assured placing her hand upon Ashley's that was sitting on the top of the table, electricity shot through both of them causing there eyes to lock in an intense battle of what neither could say.

"I did," Ashley spoke, being the first to break the staring contest by glancing at their hands still connected, "I did freak you out, I have anger problems,"

"And I have the rest," Spencer smiled widely shrugging she pulled her hand away much to Ashley's disappointment, "We all have are good days and bad days."

The brunette's mouth hung open the girl had not stuttered once during the full sentences she put together and she wanted to praise her on it but knew if she brought it up Spencer's mind would kick in and the stutter would come back, "Yeah..." was all she managed to answer as she wished she could hear more of the velvet voice that seeped into her mind.

"C-a-n I a-sk-k –yo-u a qu-e-es-tion?" and the stutter was back, sighing Ashley slid down in her chair and nodded her head, "Wh-at'd y-y-o-o-u do?"

Raising an eye brow and squinting her eyes in thought she chewed on her bottom lip, "What'd I do when?"

Spencer laughed loving the fact she could so easily fluster the girl into confusion since it was usually her who was the confused one, "D-e-ten-tion...y-ou like it or what?"

Ashley laughed too shaking her head, "Oh...detention," she smiled, "Yeah well Mr. McAllister sucks," the smile she gave melted Spencer's heart as it crinkled her nose and showed all of her white perfect teeth.

"Why?"

"Why?" Spencer nodded, "Well," she leaned forward placing her elbow on the table and her head in her hand so she was inches away from the other girl's face, her breath washed over Spencer's cheek causing the girl to lick her lips, the small movement in Spencer's body was clearly visible from this close proximity but Ashley didn't mind she loved to watch the blonde twitch, "He asked me a question but I wasn't paying attention and he knew I wasn't so I asked if I could shake his bald eight ball head for the answer,"

Spencer snorted out her laughter doubling over holding her stomach imagining the man bright red from anger, the out burst caught the brunette off guard but soon the infectious laughter spread and she was giggling along, "And I s...wear he...lo...oked like a... t...tomato," Ashley wheezed out her nose as she tired to breath right but it wasn't working.

"Wh-o h-a-as th-e st-u-ut-ter now?" Spencer smiled through her fit of belly aching fun.

"You!" Ashley howled out hitting the table which caused Spencer to burst into another round until they both had tears running down they faces.

"Girls!" Ms. Lancaster stood with her arms crossed trying to be stern but the easy grin on her face made that a bit hard, she was quite amused with their interaction and in four years had not seen Spencer laugh that much that hard.

Their heads whipped around so fast that both of them indeed got whiplash but held down the pain from their faces as they stared wide eyed at their teacher and realized the other kids in detention were staring at them in bewilderment.

Shaking her head she just peered at her watch, "Detentions over you may all leave," she sat behind her desk and began to grade papers.

Ashley quietly got up from the table wiping the last of her joyful tears away as she made it back to her desk and started putting her stuff away than she remember she was suppose to watch Spencer today but she didn't have her car and the bus left two hours ago and Mr. Carlin wasn't coming in today to pick her up.

"Well Spence it seems your dad is late," Ms. Lancaster bit her lip, "That's unusual...I hope everything is okay?"

"Um, Ms. Lancaster?" the teacher turned her attention on Ashley, "He's not coming to pick her up,"

"What, why not?" she asked her voice raising in panic.

"You see he asked me yesterday if I could take her home and watch her...I mean hang out with her until he came home but...I sort of forgot that I had detention until today so we didn't catch the bus like he probably thought we'd do and my car doesn't arrive till Friday and it's only Wednesday."

Ashley just realized that it was Wednesday, she'd only been here in the city for three days, living in the mansion for three days, going to school and getting to know Spencer for three days, she couldn't believe how much stuff she'd already got involved with in that little amount of time.

"Ashley," Ms. Lancaster sighed in disappointment.

"I know please don't lecture me, I'm sorry okay,"

"Y-e-ah sh-e's so-r-r-r-r-y," Spencer shot out in the brunette's defense, "Be-s-ides I could have to-l-d my d-d-dad she h-a-d dete-ntion but I forg-ot to,"

Ms. Lancaster raised her eye brows, Spencer was blowing her out of the water, being so talkative and expressive, it was just so unusual.

"See so if you blame me you blame her too," Ashley nodded her head, "Ow!" she rubbed her shoulder where Spencer smacked her and pouted, "Aw...did I make you upset?" Spencer nodded and continued to pout, "Suck it up and we'll watch whatever when we get to your house, assuming we can get there,"

"Yeah," Spencer clapped sucking in her bottom lip which Ashley wished she was able to kiss away instead but pushed those thoughts away.

"Well," Lancaster groaned in frustration, "I can't just leave you two here now can I?" the girl's shook their heads.

"I'll take them," a deep voice broke into their conversation. Standing in the door way was a five foot twelve young man. Blonde hair with a blue streak in the bangs was grown out down to his ears, he wore the basic skater boy attire including carrying a skateboard.

"W-e c-a-n't all fit," Spencer nodded to the board.

He glanced down at the skateboard than back up at us, "I know that...I'm talking about my truck..." he stopped talking when he saw Spencer smiling, Ashley truly couldn't understand why people thought she was stupid or really slow, she knew what was going on and even made jokes that normal people did, not that Spencer isn't normal, "Yeah," he grinned like an idiot as a blush reigned on his cheeks as he rubbed his neck.

"That's very kind of you Robert," Lancaster beamed, "Now off you go," she ushered them out the door and closed it behind them.

Ashley vowed she'd find out that lady's secret of where she goes during detention and why she always seems to try and get rid of them, "So where you parked?"

"In the parking lot," he rolled his eyes as he walked off with out so much as a glance back. Ashley didn't like the guy's attitude but decided not to say anything as he was there ride home and she didn't feel like walking ten miles to get home although she'd probably get to hold Spencer's hand, she shook her head in annoyance with her self and these thoughts.

The ride was quiet, not even the radio was playing, as Robert drove them to Spencer's house by Ashley's directions due to the fact that Spencer kept stuttering over her words and making them miss a turn or two which resulted in Robert getting a bit stressed out at the blonde.

"Thanks," Ashley nodded curtly than slammed his truck door and walked to the front of the house where Spencer was jumping up and down waiting to get in, "Hold on," she whispered fishing the key Mr. Carlin had given her yesterday out of her pocket, she wondered why Spencer didn't have a key and had to be let in but dismissed it as she watched a very cute ass run it's way upstairs. After it went around the corner freeing the brunette of her prevy state she walked into the living room tossing her bag on the lazy boy chair and than plopping her self down on the couch in front of the television. Laying her head back and closing her eyes she took a moment to process everything that had been going on from moving to Spencer and to the feelings building inside her but soon an excited blonde jumping on the couch and bouncing away pulled her from her thoughts.

"So what movie?" Ashley wondered, trying to figure out what Spencer favorite movie was.

The blonde grinned and pulled two boxes from behind her hand, shaking her head Ashley nodded and watch Spencer squeal and rush to put the first movie on, "I'm going to make popcorn," Ashley called as she got up from couch and walked to the kitchen.

"I got s-o-o-oda," Spencer came in behind her going for the fridge, opening it she scanned the contents, "Pe-psi or c-o-k-k-e?"

Ashley gasped in mock horror, "Don't tell me you do coke?"

"I me-an-t the li-q-uid not po-w-der," Spencer couldn't believe how much of a smart ass Ashley was, always throwing jokes around even in tense situations.

"I know me too, please tell me you don't drink that?" she asked seriously.

"I don't, my d-d-ad does," Spencer responded as she reached in taking two pepsi's out.

Ashley was glad to hear the girl was another pepsi-holic like her self, which reminder her, she walked quickly to the cabinet and unlocked it pulling out the two bottles she'd seen Arthur take out but she wasn't sure if those were the ones or not, "Hey Spence are these the two the medicine's you have to take when you get home?" she asked eyeing the bottles before handing them to Spencer.

"Yep," she nodded once. Ashley unscrewed the child proof caps that in Spencer's jerky movement couldn't get open and even the brunette with her steady hands had trouble popping the cap.

"You'd think they'd teach us adult how to open them when we get old enough," Ashley took out the popcorn from the microwave and the two high tailed it back into the living room with snack and drinks in hand. They both sat on the couch as the opening credits to Rock-A-Doodle came on.

By the second movie, Cool World, Spencer and Ashley had drifted closer. The blonde yawned Ashley motioned for her to lay her head down and she did right on Ashley's lap with the rest of her body laying on the opposite side of the couch. Close to the end the older girl noticed Spencer had fallen asleep she smiled and ran her fingers through silky strands of blonde hair but the smile faded as Spencer began to shake in her sleep, Ashley knew she must be having a seizure as small whimpers escaped her half open mouth as all the muscles tensed and relaxed in her whole body.

Freaking out Ashley shifted so she was lying practically on top of Spencer holding her close, their legs tangled so if someone saw couldn't say whose belonged to who, her arms encircled the slightly taller girl and it was as if Spencer realized the comfort being given to her as her body finally relaxed back into the cushions and this is the position they fell asleep in and this is the position Arthur found them in.

With a knowing grin he called Ashley's father who he'd looked up and asked him if it was alright for her to stay the night, Raife agreed and Arthur went into the kitchen after turning off the television that was now on a blue screen. He started cooking dinner allowing the two teens to dose off in their dreamland.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

"Girls dinner

"Girls dinner!" Arthur screamed from the kitchen.

Ashley groaned to life, jumping slightly at the new voice that wasn't there when they fell asleep, she felt a warm body wrapped around her, opening her eyes blinking back the tiredness that enveloped her small body, Spencer was snuggled into the crook of her neck, tiny breaths blasting across her heated skin, licking her lips she stared at the beauty sleeping beneath her. A peaceful expression with a gentle smile upon her face, lifting her hand she ran her fingers down Spencer's tender skin, loving the feel beneath her finger tips and the way the young teen pulled her closer.

A throat clearing brought her from her Spencer induced trance, shifting easily she glanced back to see Arthur smiling down at them with a dish towel hanging over his shoulder, "Hey..." she smiled shyly sitting up.

"Ashley," Arthur smirked, "Wake sleeping beauty up and let's have dinner," he nodded to his daughter before pretty much skipping back into the kitchen.

Ashley shook her head with a smile forming, Mr. Carlin was a weird man, but than she frowned, the way he looked at her sometimes made her feel like he knew of the emotions his daughter gave her, glancing back to the girl she saw Spencer's crystal blue eyes staring up at her, the blonde reached up caressing her cheek, "Why fr-ow-ning?"

Leaning into the touch and just loving the tenderness being shown to her, "No reason..." Spencer cocked her eye brow as if telling her she knew she was lying, "Really just thinking,"

"About?" she asked removing her hand from Ashley's cheek and snuggling into the couch more so she can see the brunette's entire face.

"You," she said sincerely making Spencer blush a deep red, "You give me a weird feeling in my stomach,"

Furrowed brows rose more, "G-oo-d or ba-d?

"Not sure," Ashley shrugged sitting up, "But your dad said dinner's ready...oh god!" Ashley stood up quickly with wide eyes and a pale face.

"What?" Spencer shot up afraid there was a spider or something crawling on the couch.

"My dad...he must be worried I mean I've spent all day here and didn't even say anything,"

"I called him," Arthur laughed from in the door way causing the two girls to spin around the color returning to the brunette's face.

"How'd you know..."

"...who your father is?" she nodded, "Your last name and Raife is a good friend of mine, comes over for dinner once a month with his family, he said you can stay for dinner and if you like the night,"

Ashley was happy her father was alright with where she was and who she was with, turning her head she saw Spencer bouncing with joy and impatiently waiting for her answer, "Sure I'll stay,"

Spencer shot forward wrapping Ashley into a hug, immediately her arms came up to engulf the other teen, "Dinner now," Arthur interrupted causing Spencer to release her and run to the kitchen.

"She loves to hug, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Arthur laughed putting his arm around Ashley's shoulders leading, "Glad you two are getting along, haven't seen her smile this much in a long time,"

"We've only known each other for like three days, if that,"

"Well she's smiled more in these three days than in a year," he sighed, she could see the evidence of wearing down from everything he'd had to go through.

"Dinner!" Spencer called, they both turned at the same time to see Spencer smiling up at them from her chair at the kitchen table.

"Okay!" Arthur yelled back with a large smile stretching from ear to ear.

Ashley sat down beside her new friend and watched Arthur grab a plate of fried chicken placing it in the middle of the table than sitting down, "So how was your day Spencer?"

"Great da-dd-y, I a-ced my test a-nn-d t-a-lked to Ch-elsea,"

"Which test was it?" he wondered tearing the white meat with his teeth, his whole attention aimed toward his daughter hanging on every stuttered word as if it held the holy grail.

"Math," she beamed, the one thing she could really figure out herself with out any real help, her fork dropped from her hand, she picked it up trying to get some potatoes but it dropped again, she growled deep in her throat.

"Concentrate Spence," Arthur told his daughter, "So...Ashley how was your day?" he asked turning his attention on her while his daughter still tried to concentrate on the fork staying in her hand, sometimes no matter what she just had a hard time doing the basic things and it frustrated her to no end and made her completely embarrassed in front of others.

"Fine..." Ashley spoke far away watching her friend struggle with the silverware and grow more upset by the minute.

"Ashley?" Arthur tapped her hand bringing her attention away from Spencer and back on him, "You okay?"

She nodded and took a drink of water, "My day was fine..."

"What'd you do?"

Shrugging she took a bite, "Not much...school you know, it's boring,"

Arthur chuckled, "Yes it is so I take it your not a college person than?"

"No, well, I mean I guess not. I don't see what college is going to do for me that my father's money can't,"

"More education in something you're interested in,"

"Money can do that too, I'll have a nice life and it'll help me gain knowledge in anything I want,"

"I go to," Spencer interrupted she'd set the fork down to distressed with the piece of metal to continue to try and hold it.

"Go where sweetie?"

"Co-lll-ege,"

Arthur choked on his water setting the glass down he used his napkin to wipe the excess water from his chin, they'd never spoke of college before and he had no clue Spencer even wanted to go, "When did you decide this?"

"I've al-w-a-ys w-a-a-anted to go," Spencer said with concern on her face, "You d-didn't know?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I...um...no actually,"

"You don't th-in-k I can?"

He reached forward taking her small hand in his larger one, "No Spence I think you can I just didn't know you wanted to we could have been planning but um...we can do it now,"

She smiled and looked at Ashley, "We can g-o-o to-ge-ther?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "if I go,"

"If you do?"

Ashley smiled, "Than we'll go together, same college and hey maybe even the same dorm room," yeah like that didn't put inappropriate thoughts in her head.

"We'd be ro-o-mm-ates," the two locked eyes and the staring didn't go unnoticed by Arthur who just sat back and watched them interact.

"So who wants to go swimming?" he asked bringing them back to the real world.

"But it's nighttime," Ashley made the crazy sign toward Spencer about Arthur making both of them laugh, it made the brunette so happy to see their faces light up when she did something like that.

He crumbled his napkin up and started to clean up the table now that everyone was finished, "That's the best time," winking he went to the kitchen.

"I don't have a bathing suit," she pouted.

Spencer stood up coming toward Ashley leaning down she whispered right into the shell of her ear, "Who s-aid y-ou need-ed one,"

Ashley shivered and with her hammering heart in her chest barely heard the stutter in the other girl's voice, swallowing the best she could, "huh huh," was all she managed.

Spencer stood up laughing grabbing Ashley's arm, "Come on!"

"Where you two heading?" Arthur asked wiping his hands dry on a dish towel.

"Suits," was all Spencer said as they headed upstairs.

Ashley realized this was the first time since being in the house that she was headed upstairs so it was also the first time she'd be in Spencer's room, all of sudden she got this nervous pit or black hole in her stomach and everything she'd ate prier felt like it was crawling back up on her, she wondered what the blonde's bedroom would look like and what they would do once inside, change duh Ashley get your ass out of the gutter, she shook her head. It bothered her how much Spencer clung to her mind and more so the dirty side than the clean.

"So?" Spencer asked nervously shifting from foot to foot. Her voice broke the brunette from her mind to realize that they were already in the girl's room, Ashley's mouth dropped open it was a musicians dream room. Large with a bed to one side, a table set up with a lap top, wires connected to several instruments, drums, guitar, bass, keyboard piano and Spencer's CD collection was almost half a wall in length and height.

"OH MY GOD!" Ashley had never felt so excited in her life she was so hyper running from one area to the next checking everything and anything out, "Do you play?" her eyes couldn't get any wider if she was held down and they were forced open, she was checking out the red and black Gibson guitar.

"No," Spencer had a big grin on her face at the new side of Ashley that she was being shown, the little girl who is a prisoner deep with in the rebel's body.

Ashley tilted her head up with out moving away from the guitar, "Than why do you have all these?"

"My f-r-iends p-l-a-y, I pro-d-uce," the shy demeanor coming in loud and clear.

"You produce," Spencer nodded and walked to the lap top, she pressed a few keys and music Ashley had never heard filled the entire room due to the four speakers hooked up on the ceiling, one in each corner, "You made this?" she nodded again, "This...is...wow Spencer this is amazing,"

Spencer hid the blush on her cheeks, she hated how easily it was to make the crimson grow on her skin, by bending down and stopping the music, "It's n-oth-i-ng,"

"Liar that was great," Ashley was telling the truth, she was a music lover and the sound coming from the lap top was new and creative and could go far with the right lyrics.

Spencer just shifted away and walked to her closet, she tossed Ashley a bathing suit and instead of pushing the subject Ashley changed and the two went down stairs to swim but once on the landing of the stairs the door bell rang, sighing Spencer rolled her eyes in annoyance making Ashley shake her head and smile.

Opening the door both Ashley and Spencer's jaw dropped, Ashley stepped forward, "What are you doing here?" she growled.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer stepped back from the door glancing back and forth between Ashley and the new comer, "I repeat again what are you doin

Spencer stepped back from the door glancing back and forth between Ashley and the new comer, "I repeat again what are you doing here Aiden?" Ashley asked stepping in front of the obviously scared blonde.

Aiden stood in the door way in his tight jeans and button up shirt he ran his hand through his hair, "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

Ashley raised an eye brow unsure if she should go outside with the boy or slam the door shut and go with Spencer out to the pool where she'd get to see the blonde in her suit all wet, well if she put it that way there really was no choice but somehow a deep pulling in her gut told her to speak to the male in front of them, "I'll be right back okay?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "I'll be o-ut b-a-ack," with one last glare at both Ashley and Aiden she sauntered toward the back of the house making sure to sway her hips just that little extra to keep both of their attention.

Ashley tilted her head as a lazy smirk came to live on her lips, brown staring so hard at Spencer's ass as a small drop of drool fell, shaking her head waking her self from the mystical enchantment that was the blonde goddess she turned her attention back to Aiden who was just like her staring after Spencer with a smile and drool, jabbing her elbow into his gut shoving him out the door and closing it behind her, "What do you want?" she growled as jealous flared up in her tiny body.

"Look Ash..."

"Ashley!"

"Ashley, Kyla called me telling me you were staying over here and asked if I'd come and get you," he slumped against the wall shoving his hands in his pockets and staring anywhere but at her.

"So like the little puppy you follow her orders and why does she want me to leave?"

Again he ran his hand through his hair before turning his gaze upon her, "Why are you here anyway?" he avoided her question with one of his own.

"Because..."

"Why?" he shot back standing up to his full height and looking down at her, she shrugged her shoulders, "Look just go in and get your stuff so we can get going, I have practice in the morning and really need my sleep."

"I'm not going any where," tired eyes were thrust toward her his bottom lip protruding slightly, "That pout you do with my sister isn't going to work on me,"

"Why not?" he asked dropping his voice an octave and stepping closer into her personal space, she really didn't like anything in her space unless it was given permission and he certainly didn't.

"Because..." licking than biting her bottom lip she stepped closer to him so they touched front to front, his breathing hitched and she could see him getting aroused, this was her game or at least it used to be before things changed but she could play with the big dogs and get anything when ever the charm was turned on and the sexual advances that usually led to her being called a tease came into play, batting her eyelashes up at him, "You're so...not my type,"

Disappointment flashed across his face but disappeared quickly to be replaced by anger, "Why the hell not, I'm everyone's type!"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Not this lesbian's that's for sure,"

"Oh," he said quietly contemplating his next words as he again leaned against the wall, a smirk crawled up his lips as he glanced back at her, "So you like girls?"

"Yeah,"

"And you're hanging out with retard?"

Ashley rushed forward grabbing his collar, slamming him back into the wood surface loving the grunt that pushed its way through his gritted teeth, "Don't you ever call her that in front of me again got it?"

His big hands wrapped around her smaller ones and easily pushed her away, smoothing out his shirt with the smirk never leaving his face, "You like her don't you?" she wanted to say something but in truth she hated liars and she had no clue if she did like Spencer but could see her self falling for the girl in the near future if she didn't get a grip on her emotions, her silence was enough for him, laughter echoed in their tiny space on the porch, "You do...Oh my God wait till Kyla finds out her sister is a retard lover,"

"Excuse me?" Being in their own conversation they didn't notice the door open, there on the porch stood a very pissed off looking Arthur with his arms folded. Aiden's face paled the kid started fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt, eyes barely able to reach Arthur's mid section before dropping back down to the ground, Ashley tried not to smile at the reaction Mr. Carlin put in the young boy, "What did you just say?"

"I...um...well see..." Arthur raised his hand to silence the ramblings that both he and Ashley knew couldn't get the boy out of trouble.

"I suggest you leave this porch right now before I call your parents and tell them what you said and if I catch you so much as a step on my lawn I'll call the cops understand?" Aiden nodded quickly and ran off the porch to his truck, slamming the door he sped off like a creature was chasing him.

"Wow!" Ashley silently reminded her self never ever get on Mr. C's bad side, ever.

"I just came to see what was taking so long all Spencer told me was you had something to do,"

"She's upset huh?" the brunette dropped her eyes feeling very ashamed at picking Aiden over the blonde but in her defense it could have been important, something wrong with her sister or what not and even though she didn't know Kyla very well and what she knew of her made her want to vomit she felt this connection with the younger girl like there was some reason deep down that she acted like she did and that maybe if she could be patient enough she'd get to see her real sister.

"She'll get over it, don't most teen girls have fits over everything little thing?"

"No we don't," she slapped his arm playfully as the two made their way back to the pool.

Arthur laughed good naturally, "Kidding...NOT!" he shouted flicking the tip of her nose and running out the patio door.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" she screamed taking off after the man, he was like a big kid and she figured it was because he lived with Spencer but she was glad he could relate and have fun instead of pushing the kids out the door with some money in their pockets and going on with his business, she felt a pang inside that she didn't get to be like this with her father but she didn't have time to really think about it has Arthur swooped her up and threw her in the pool right next to Spencer who got splashed.

"DAD!" she screamed with a giant smile as he did a canon ball and splashed both girls once Ashley had emerged from the water.

Ashley and Spencer whispered for a second and came up with a plan of attack, as Arthur emerged and swept the water from his eyes and brushed his wet hair back wards the two girls spilt up and swooped in from either side, grabbing his arms and trying to dunk him under water but he was just to strong, they struggled for what seemed like forever, laughing and shoving and water going everywhere until all three of them tired out and sort of drifted away from each other.

"Man you two wore me out," Arthur gasped wiping the excess water from his face.

"Me too," Ashley whined floating closer to him as Spencer did the same.

"So who wants s'mores?" Arthur wondered, after the work out he was craving something delicious.

"Really?" Ashley asked, her whole face lit up, she'd never had s'mores before but had always wanted to try them.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'll lite the fire pit up, you two go change into your pajamas than come back down. We'll all sit in front of the fire, roast up some s'mores under the stars before bed."

"Yes!" Spencer yelped, she loved eating s'mores under the stars with her dad and now Ashley got to join them to.

"Than come on," he motioned for them to follow him out of the pool. Just as he stepped on the first step both Ashley and Spencer grabbed his waist and yanked back, being as tired as he was from old age and rough housing earlier he fell back almost easily and right under the water, coming up he spit the water out and glared at the girls who gave each other high fives with large grins up to their ears, "You think your so funny?" they nodded, he growled playfully and their eyes shot open like saucers both of them turned to leave, "OH NO!" he lunged forward wrapping his strong arms around both of their waists yanking back wards taking all three of them under water.

"No m-o-re," Spencer coughed as they came back up.

"Yeah," Ashley agreed to exhausted to even try and move to get out of the pool.

"Fine by me, now go change," he motioned to the steps as he got out and went to the fire pit in the middle of their back porch with chairs situated around it.

The girls trudged upstairs where Spencer than loaned Ashley a pair of army pajama pants and a black wife beater, the blonde wore the same except she had on tweedy bird pajama pants and a long sleeved night shirt that had a picture of tweedy holding a sickle saying 'I'm your worst nightmare' on the front and on the back it read, 'love me if you dare'

They sat down on the ground after moving the chairs out of the way, Arthur who had changed into a pair of sweat pants and no shirt handed them rods to put the marshmallows on to roast above the fire. The three of them talked and laughed like nothing outside the house could effect them and nothing bad could get in, Ashley wished it could stay like this as Spencer leaned her head against her letting out a yawn and rubbing her tired bloodshot eyes from the chlorine in the pool.

Running her fingers through wet blonde hair she leaned down, "Tired?" Spencer nodded and snuggled further with another yawn.

"Time for bed guys," Arthur yawned as well causing Ashley to yawn and the three began giggling for no reason at all. With bellies full and eye lids heavy Ashley helped Spencer up and into the house while Arthur put out the fire and followed them in. Walking upstairs Ashley and Spencer said good night to Arthur and went into Spencer's room, crawling into bed the two passed out almost immediately.

Ashley awoke an hour or two later to something hitting her, glancing over and squinting into the dark she saw Spencer's body twitching, not violently or anything just moving around, her fingers bounced against her palm while her legs jerked and kicked Ashley in her legs, the brunette pulled the blonde closer and wrapped her body full length with the younger girl a minute later the shaking stopped and she fell back asleep quickly with the soft breaths of Spencer against her skin. With several thoughts floating through her mind.

She'd never had such a fun night on a school night, she'd never think of hump day as the boring almost time to party day and how Mr. C was so cool and last but certainly not least how she'd love to hold Spencer in her arms for as long as she could.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

The days began to fly by, Ashley got her car on Friday and started picking up Spencer and taking her home where the two would

The days began to fly by, Ashley got her car on Friday and started picking up Spencer and taking her home where the two would just hang out and talk, laugh, eat and watch television until Arthur came home, than Ashley would head back to her own house. She was getting along with her father and step mom and at home Kyla was totally different than at school so the two were becoming good friends even if her sister had a hard time with her being friends with Spencer, Ashley couldn't understand why all she knew was an incident happened and it tore Kyla, Spencer and Aiden up.

So the month flew by and now it was the middle of her second month being in LA.

"Hey Ash?" Kyla knocked quietly on her sister's door, peeking in to make sure it was okay to enter; Ashley put her science book down and nodded her head for her sister to enter.

"What's up?" she asked patting the edge of her bed, her sister gladly took the seat.

"Well...um we have to go to Spencer's for dinner tomorrow," she said quietly and unsure of her self, scratching the back of her neck.

"Arthur told me a while ago that you guys had dinner with them,"

"Yeah so don't make plans," she nodded and got up to leave, Ashley grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down on, "What?"

"Can I ask why you don't like Spencer?" Ashley raised an eye brow questioningly, usually she skated around the issue, if she hung with Kyla they didn't talk about the blonde and vice a versa when she hung out with Spencer she didn't talk about Kyla but it was getting old fast she wanted her sister and best friend to like each other or at least tolerate each other for the sake of hanging out once in a while so she didn't feel like she was choosing sides.

Kyla shrugged and tried to leave but Ashley kept her hand around her wrist, "Kyla come on, I've been here for like two months and I'm tired of choosing between you two when we could all just hang out,"

Sighing she sat down by her self, "I do like her I just...I don't know,"

"What is this incident I've been hearing about?" Ashley prodded further; Spencer would clam up when ever the subject was brought up and if she pushed it well the girl would get mad and they ended up not talking for about a full day, a day that killed Ashley not to wake up and pick Spencer up, a day when the blonde's smiling face didn't greet her and make the thump noise inside her chest, the day she sat with Kyla and Aiden instead of in the special ed classroom with Spencer and the rest of the kids, the day well you get the picture it really sucked.

"Ashley just forget about it okay?" Kyla warned starting to stand up but was yanked back down again, "What Ashley what?"

"I want to know," she said sternly but her sister just shook her head and stood up quickly.

"If I tell you than you tell me about your incident back home," she shot back staring daggers at the older girl who shifted nervously back and forth now wishing she'd never brought up the whole thing.

"Look Ky..."

"No don't pussy foot around the subject Ash you want me to tell you about something that I don't want to well it goes both ways so back off or get the courage to tell me about yours!" Kyla screamed and stormed out of the room.

Ashley flopped back on her bed wishing she had the guts to tell her sister but more importantly to tell Spencer who really should know the kind of person she is before becoming any more connected but she was scared that she'd lose the blonde who'd become her best friend the one person she could tell anything to except the thing that mattered most, she'd been looking forward to the dinner cause Arthur told her about it like two weeks ago but now she was dreading it wondering if her sister will bring up the incident involving the Ashley who lived back with her mom.

TBC...


End file.
